


Призрачная история

by Gevion



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Canterville Ghost - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, Retelling, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: В дарственной грамоте значилось: «Волею законного владельца после его смерти дом следует передать в полноправное и бессрочное пользование одному из детских приютов». Внизу, справа, над краем ажурной рамки — подпись самого почившего владельца, выведенная твердой рукой: «Персиваль Грейвз».





	Призрачная история

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.
> 
> Действие происходит в вымышленной европейской стране; очень вольный ретеллинг новеллы О. Уайльда «Кентервильское привидение».

В дарственной грамоте значилось: «Волею законного владельца после его смерти дом следует передать в полноправное и бессрочное пользование одному из детских приютов». Внизу, справа, над краем ажурной рамки, — подпись самого почившего владельца, выведенная твердой рукой: «Персиваль Грейвз».

От душеприказчика покойного грамота попала прямиком в толстую стопку почтовых отправлений для Совета по управлению имуществом. Оттуда, через руки бледного молодого чиновника в штопаном костюме, которого взяли на место не иначе как из жалости, — на огромный дубовый стол главного секретаря судьи, где ей пришлось пару недель ждать своего срока в папке с другими бумагами, и лишь после этого — к самому судье.

Судья надел на кончик длинного носа очки-половинки, внимательно прочитал дарственную от первой буквы до последней и кивнул секретарю. Ловко и быстро опустилась на бумагу печать: «Разрешить».

И снова, снова: цепкие руки расторопного младшего чиновника, точного двойника того, первого, и неподъемная сумка почтальона, перекинутая через плечо, а потом путешествие в еще один Совет, на этот раз по делам приютов, где недавно ушел в отставку главный интендант.

Следующего интенданта нужно было ждать до самого Рождества. Назначенный на этот пост человек был чрезвычайно дотошен. Он решил проверить дела предшественника, начиная с самых старых дат, и до дарственной добрался нескоро. Но, добравшись, удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза: будет куда переселить Мэри Лу Бэрбоун и ее детей. В ветхой, на ладан дышавшей церкви Марии Магдалины, при которой они жили прежде, пришли в негодность пол и потолок. Гнилые доски мокли в сырую погоду и дурно пахли. Прихожане перестали заглядывать туда даже в воскресные дни.

Мэри Лу изменение положения решительно не понравилось, и она стала каждый день выводить чумазых воспитанников к зданию Совета (прежде, когда Совет был к ней добр, их одежда и обувь прямо-таки сверкала, а волосы были тщательно расчесаны, и каждый приютский мальчик был обязан умываться и чистить зубы не реже двух раз в день). Некоторые из них, самые проворные, те, что прежде добывали себе на пропитание мелким воровством, успевали не только петь псалмы с самым горестным выражением ангельских лиц, но и время от времени вытягивать из карманов спешивших в Совет чиновников кошелек-другой.

Вскоре этот саботаж надоел даже жалостливому клерку из приемной, и Мэри Лу торжественно пообещали новый дом. И вот теперь дом был. Интендант наконец-то смог вздохнуть спокойно и больше не держать руки в карманах при разговоре с Мэри Лу и ее милыми детьми.

Любой другой дом, переданный приюту, вряд ли удостоился бы столь пристального внимания. Вряд ли понесли бы дарственную на освидетельствование к главному судье графства, вряд ли так тряслись бы над конвертом с бумагами служащие почты. Что и говорить, случай был исключительный.

Злые языки поговаривали, что земельным участком давно, еще до смерти хозяина, интересовались богатые соседи покойного владельца: полковник Рэкхэм и его взрослые сыновья. Они совсем не огорчились бы, признай судья дарственную грамоту неправильно оформленной. Душеприказчику сперва туманно, а потом яснее некуда намекнули: за содействие ему достанется неплохой гонорар. Грамоту могли потерять на почте или в секретариате, могли случайно уронить в камин или в щель между ящиками судейского стола, и тогда дом Персиваля Грейвза ушел бы с молотка за достойную такого великолепного здания цену.

Словом, могло выйти по-разному, но вышло так: душеприказчик Грейвза оказался человеком неподкупным, равно как и главный судья, бедный клерк в Совете по управлению имуществом крепко держался за свое место, поскольку у него ничего, кроме этого места, не было, и даже почтальоны в графстве попадались сплошь совестливые.

В положенный законом срок дом открыли для Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, ее помощника и тридцати детей — опрятных и набожных мальчиков-сирот в возрасте от восьми до двадцати лет.

* * *

После влажной уборки дышать стало чуть легче. Криденс стоял в одних носках, поджимая пальцы, чтобы не затаптывать свежевымытые коридоры подошвами ботинок. Натертый сухой и мягкой тряпкой пол засиял. Под слоем пыли он казался другим — сизо-коричневым, совсем некрасивым по сравнению с его настоящим густо-вишневым оттенком.

Слышно было, как в столовой младшие мальчики больше плещутся в тазах с мыльной водой, чем воюют с накипью на кастрюлях. Со второго этажа доносился негромкий голос — Мэри Лу отчитывала Стюарта и Бобби, проказливых близнецов, которым поручено было снять шторы для дальнейшей стирки, а не раскачиваться на них.

Когда они впервые зашли сюда сумрачным вечером неделю назад, здесь все выглядело не тем, чем являлось на самом деле. Из-за того, что никто не чистил дорожку, ровно уложенные светлые камни были скрыты под слоем опавшей листвы, ослабевший декоративный кустарник затянуло вьюнком так, что его словно и не было, а свет керосиновых ламп придавал зловещий вид дому, который сейчас, при позднем свете октябрьского дня, весь омывался солнцем.

Прежде внутри пахло затхлостью. В доме давно уже хозяйничали не люди: в чулане из-под ног врассыпную бросились пауки, оставив после себя длинные липкие гирлянды, из чердачного окна выпорхнули птицы. Мышей, похоже, не было — Криденс проверял.

Дом стоял без должного ухода всего несколько месяцев, а изнутри выглядел так, словно прошло добрых десять лет. Предыдущий владелец, человек богатый и занятой, жил здесь только пару самых жарких недель в году, остальное время проводя в разъездах. Его плохо знали в графстве. В доме не было ни одного портрета, но Криденс почему-то представлял его добродушным и одиноким стариком: редкие и пышно взбитые, словно пух, волосы на голове, тонкая кожа в морщинах, тощие колени чуть дрожат при ходьбе. Он не говорил о своих догадках Мэри Лу, а потом случайно услышал обрывок ее разговора с клерком, привезшим бумаги. Тот упомянул, что Персивалю Грейвзу, их добродетелю, не было и сорока лет — преждевременная, трагическая смерть.

Заезжавшие на чашечку чая соседки только качали головами и говорили, что Персиваль Грейвз был нелюдим. К середине жизни так и не обзавелся ни женой, ни наследниками — вот и после смерти в фамильном особняке поселились чужие люди. Впрочем, отписал же он дом приюту? Значит, он был хоть и недружелюбный, но все же неплохой человек.

От хозяина здесь остался только огромный сундук старых вещей — Криденс вытащил из его пропахших нафталином темных недр потертый твидовый костюм для охоты, несколько истрепавшихся пар обуви без шнурков, несколько записных книжек. Одну за другой перебрал чистые, но явно ношенные когда-то рубашки, подмечая, какие стоят починки, а какие надо сразу отправить на тряпки. Все прочее, за исключением пары резных шкатулок, по указанию Мэри Лу продали на благотворительном аукционе. Остались только мебель и утварь. И вездесущие пауки.

В доме было много спален, но пригодными оказались только несколько на втором этаже. К ночи мальчики устроились в новых кроватях, которые перенесли наверх работники, нанятые Мэри Лу.

Сон не шел. Криденс вертелся и то и дело задевал свежие мозоли. В соседних постелях храпели без задних ног Стюарт и Бобби. Чуть дальше, у плотно закрытого на ночь окна, мучился от духоты малыш Мо — восьмилетний Модест, взятый Мэри Лу совсем недавно. У него, в отличие от остальных, была семья: мать и отец, шесть братьев и четыре сестры. На всех не хватало ни денег, ни сил. Мо еще помнил родных, хоть и чуть хуже, чем год назад, когда его привели и оставили прямо на пороге церкви.

Криденс тихо щелкнул пальцами, дождался, пока Мо на него посмотрит, и произнес одними губами, сложив ладонь к ладони и прижав их к щеке:

— Ну-ка спи, а не то она…

Что сделает «она», говорить не было нужды. Мо доставалось от нее не меньше, чем Криденсу.

У Мэри Лу, сколько Криденс себя помнил, вся одежда была будто бы скроена по одним лекалам. То же касалось и шляпок, и домашних платьев, и даже обычных выражений лица. Все они походили друг на друга. Прежде чем Криденс научился отличать раздражение от скуки, а равнодушие — от сонливости, прошло не менее двух лет.

За эти два года в него вдолбили правила, которым он чаще всего следовал и теперь. Одно из них, главное, заключалось в том, что не стоит спорить с Мэри Лу. Остальные вытекали из первого: если не хочешь схлопотать по шее, не стоит слишком долго смотреть ей в глаза (лучше вообще не смотреть), а заданный не по теме вопрос во время чтений катехизиса и вовсе грозит розгами.

За нарушение распорядка дня тоже полагалось наказание: стоять в углу, пока Мэри Лу не простит. Малыш Мо, большеглазый и тощий мальчик с тонкой и бледной кожей, под которой проступали голубые венки, плохо спал. Его мучили то кошмары, то бессонница, и по утрам на постели иногда растекалось влажное пятно. Вечером малыш Мо едва держался на расхлябанном стуле в кухне, мутными глазами глядя, как Криденс готовит ужин для остальных, а сейчас вертелся, как на сковороде.

Так продолжалось уже не одну неделю: Мо отказывался спать, Мэри Лу, заходившая проведать воспитанников перед сном, качала головой, уводила его за руку в угол и, ни слова не говоря, задувала свечу.

Вспомнив, как это бывает — во мраке спальни слушать мерное дыхание остальных мальчиков, пока не подогнутся колени, и проводить остаток ночи, скрючившись на жестком полу, — Криденс поежился, со вздохом опустил ноги с постели.

Пол был ледяной, будто дом так ни разу и не топили. Сквозняк трепал край ночной рубашки Мо. Из-за тяжелой гардины по полу воровато скользнул лунный луч, прочертив в темноте тонкую струну от стены до стены. Мо спрыгнул с кровати и ступил на нее, как бесстрашный канатоходец: руки раскинуты в стороны, рубашка — белое пятно в темноте.

Криденс подхватил его: легкие, будто птичьи, кости — сколько его ни кормили, он словно совсем ничего не весил, этот малыш Мо. На плечо легла детская рука, забарабанила плашмя по лопаткам в немом возмущении: пусти, пусти. Криденс вернул его в постель, поддернул одеяло, краем спустившееся до пола:

— Спи.

Его собственная постель за несколько минут успела выстыть. Он вдавил затылок в подушку, стараясь не смотреть на черный балдахин над головой. Казалось, стоит взглянуть на него, и тот колыхнется, будто живой. Обломится со скрипом державшая его рамка, и это бархатистое полотно погребет его под собой.

Криденс и не заметил, в какой момент крепко уснул. А утром оказалось, что Мо исчез.

* * *

— Пусть только попадется мне на глаза, уж я задам этому несносному мальчишке, — сказала за завтраком Мэри Лу и больше не произнесла про Мо ни слова.

Она не растеряла ни капли своего хладнокровия: деловито приготовила каждому воспитаннику шляпы и фонарики, пересчитала детей по головам. Искать помогали все. Двадцать восемь мальчиков под надзором воспитательницы выстроились в шеренгу и начали с одичавшего сада вокруг дома, постепенно разбредаясь по спирали все дальше от знакомых мест.

Стюарт и Бобби приплясывали на месте, корча друг другу рожицы, едва только Мэри Лу вывела их во двор. Им все это казалось приключением. Помощник Мэри Лу, ее выросший воспитанник, чопорный и серьезный Честер, наказал им не уходить дальше заброшенного колодца, за которым все тропы поросли орешником и можжевельником. К обеду они измазались в грязи с головы до пят.

— Мо! — вопил один близнец, и тут же ему вторил другой: — Малыш Мо, выходи!

Криденс бродил вокруг дома до промозглых сумерек. К вечеру ветер стал забираться за ворот пиджака, ледяными пальцами щипал его за щеки и шею. Штанины пропитались влагой, собравшейся на жухлых побегах растений. Дом стоял на невысоком холме, местами поросшем жестким дроком, а здесь, в низине, слабые стебли отчаянно тянулись к солнечному свету и никогда его не находили.

Туман доходил до колен. Каждое мгновение хотелось повернуть назад, но Криденс крепче зажимал в руке железную, с впивающимися в ладонь чешуйками ржавчины ручку керосиновой лампы:

— Мо! Малыш Мо! Вернись!

Может, Мо слышал его, но не хотел возвращаться? Если так, то Криденс его не винил. Он с содроганием представил, что ждало бы его самого, реши он сбежать от Мэри Лу, и помотал головой.

Подошвы ботинок начинали скользить: почва становилась все рыхлее, следы, оставшиеся за спиной, медленно заполнялись зеленоватой болотной водицей. Любопытные вороны наблюдали за Криденсом, сидя на нижних ветках кустарника, их черные глаза глядели лукаво. Вороны будто знали что-то, но отказывались говорить.

Окоченев на ветру, Криденс повернул назад, напоследок на всякий случай прокричав:

— Мо! Малыш Мо!

Он ожидал эха, но голос тонул в сыром воздухе, будто Криденс добрался не до того места, где земли Грейвза граничили с участком полковника Рэкхэма, а до края земли. Прямо здесь, под его онемевшими ступнями, начиналась гиблая топь. В затылок вдруг со свистом дохнуло гнилью, словно болото задерживало дыхание, пока Криденс заходил все дальше, а сейчас в гневе решило напомнить ему о себе: как смел этот смертный тревожить здешних невидимых обитателей, а потом как ни в чем не бывало повернуться к ним спиной?

Криденс вздрогнул и зашагал быстрее, отчаянно жалея, что нельзя перейти на бег. В затылок ему, казалось, смотрела гигантская призрачная гончая прямиком из ада: стоит побежать, и она тут же бросится в погоню, будет нестись огромными прыжками, пока не настигнет и не повалит в мокрые листья. А потом перегрызет горло и вдоволь напьется крови.

Чудовищно медленно, надеясь, что выглядит это так, будто он неспешно и беззаботно прогуливается по тропинкам, Криденс наконец добрался до небольшого заброшенного колодца неподалеку от старой мельницы, у которой давно уже не хватало пары крыльев. Тот зарос мхом. Если заглянуть внутрь, на сухом дне можно было различить только ветки и кости небольшого истлевшего животного, по неосторожности свалившегося туда с высоты.

Стараясь больше не поворачиваться спиной к топи, из которой он только что вышел, Криденс остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Среди темневших туч выглянула луна — как украденный золотой в кармане незадачливого воришки.

В дом Криденс вошел с боем часов: десять вечера. Малыша Мо не было с ними больше двадцати часов.

Ужинали в тишине — так, словно ничего не произошло. Криденс первый поднялся с места, начал собирать грязные тарелки для мытья. Руки у него так и не согрелись до конца, озябшие пальцы покалывало, по спине бежали мурашки.

Он решился спросить:

— Что будет, если до утра Мо так и не вернется?

Мэри Лу ответила, не глядя на него:

— Обратимся к шерифу графства. Говорят, у него есть псы, которые достанут кого угодно даже из-под земли.

* * *

Изредка мальчиков забирали: возвращались их дальние родственники или бездетные пары, которым приглянулся один из малышей.

Когда они еще жили при церкви святой Марии Магдалины, перед коваными воротами останавливался автомобиль или экипаж со здоровенным черным мерином. Тот переступал тяжелыми копытами, фыркал, потягивая пахший скудным приютским обедом воздух. Сперва на каменные ступени церкви спрыгивал джентльмен, а за ним неспешно выбирались леди: супруга джентльмена, будущая приемная мать, и полная дама из попечительского совета.

Первые годы после того, как его, замерзшего и не помнящего ни родителей, ни себя, привели в приют чужие люди, Криденс боялся посетителей, старался не попадаться гостям на глаза: а ну как заберут обратно, заведут в первый попавшийся переулок и оставят там?

Потом Честер, вообразивший, что он в приюте вторая по важности фигура после Мэри Лу, фыркнув, заметил:

— На твоем месте я бы им под ноги бросался, лишь бы уйти отсюда.

Самому Честеру уйти, видимо, не слишком хотелось. Он был любимчиком. Иногда Мэри Лу даже разрешала ему выходить за пределы церкви. Криденс сперва смотрел Честеру в рот, слушал каждое его слово. Позже перестал. Но совета все-таки послушался. Начал охотно вызываться подавать гостям чай под внимательным взглядом Мэри Лу.

Однако как он ни старался, на него не обращали внимания. Брали всегда самых маленьких: пухленьких светлокудрых ангелочков, которые уже на вторую встречу называли мамами дам, что кормили их пирожными с рук, словно диких зверьков в зоопарке. Криденс был другой: угловатый, тощий, с темными глазами, в которых слишком редко вспыхивал наивный восторг. Он быстро вытянулся в высокого юношу. Мэри Лу перестала гонять его за чашками и сахарницей во время визитов, а он перестал ждать дня, когда обретет новую семью. А потом, неожиданно для себя, обрел ее в лице нового малыша.

Тот был голубоглазым и светловолосым, но личику недоставало красоты, а взгляду — глуповатой невинности. Малыш Мо сторонился всех, как когда-то он сам, и его бы не отпустили в новую жизнь с новыми родителями. В отличие от прочих, Мо не был сиротой. Молоденькие бездетные леди теряли к нему интерес, стоило Мэри Лу упомянуть об этом, сконфуженно отводили глаза: если уж брать чужого ребенка, так того, кто со временем станет своим.

Мо не слишком огорчался. Во время визитов он крепко держал Криденса за руку и, привстав на цыпочки, спрашивал шепотом, чтобы не услышал Честер:

— Ты как я, да?

Не желая обманывать его, Криденс качал головой.

После первых суток бесполезных поисков Криденс потерял сон. Уставившись на пустую кровать у окна, он считал минуты с тех пор, как Мо пропал.

Мог ли Мо уйти сам? Могли ли его забрать прямо из кроватки, как в старых сказках из книжек, которые Криденсу некогда запрещали читать? Вернется ли Мо таким, как был, или его подменят озлобленным маленьким эльфом? Неужели все это правда — неужели поросшие дроком холмы вокруг доставшегося им от покойника дома заселены фейри, которые крадут детей? Не спятил ли Криденс окончательно, раз всерьез верит в суеверную чепуху? А если он все же не спятил, то какие еще порождения сумерек бродят по колено в густом тумане, которым с приходом дождей залило низину? Неспроста Криденсу почудились взгляды, и прикосновения, и тихий шепот в кустах.

А может, он неправ. У страха глаза велики. Может, стоит осмотреться по сторонам в поисках причины, из-за которой Мо решил уйти. Мэри Лу всегда говорила им: ищи дьявола во всем, начиная с мирских соблазнов. Криденс искал его и находил в жестокости и равнодушии самой Мэри Лу.

Криденс повернулся на бок и заметил, что окно, которое он всегда проверял перед сном, было чуть приотворено. Едва заметно покачивался край гардины. Он прислушался и вдруг различил, как в стекло что-то стукнуло. Рядом с домом не было высоких деревьев, ветки не дотянулись бы до второго этажа. Ночами здесь не летали птицы, неоткуда было взяться и насекомым: октябрь уже уступил место промозглому ноябрю. Он подобрался к окну, стараясь ступать осторожно, медленно перенося вес с одной ноги на другую, чтобы не заскрипели старые половицы.

В темноте белая рама, казалось, светилась сама по себе. Криденс протянул руку убрать гардину, прижался к стеклу, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в небольшом пятне лунного света. Там кто-то был. Криденс вздрогнул, вспомнив: фейри иногда стучатся в дома христиан под видом поздних гостей. Стоит впустить их, и из-под этого крова больше не уйдет беда…

Тук, тук — наверное, это ударяются о стекло легкие камушки, лежавшие по обе стороны дорожки. И снова: тук, тук.

Рама поддалась со скрипом. Криденс перегнулся через подоконник, напрягая взгляд. Из сплошной черноты показалась маленькая белая рука.

Не помня себя, он за один вдох скатился по лестнице. Замешкавшись, едва не выронил на пороге подхваченные с крючка ключи и наконец распахнул дверь для Мо. С того лило ручьями, хотя последний дождь прошел пару дней назад.

* * *

Мо раздели догола и, закутав в одеяло по самые кончики ушей, усадили на табурет. Он шмыгал носом и долго ничего не говорил, только болтал раскрасневшимися ногами в жестяном тазу с горячей водой.

Разбуженные шумом близнецы, душераздирающе зевая, вскоре запросились обратно в свои постели. Мэри Лу только сказала Мо на прощание:

— Займусь тобой завтра же, — и ушла, оставив их с Криденсом наедине.

У Мо был такой же вид, как у нахохлившихся голубей, что слетались под кровлю церкви, если бушевала гроза. Криденс вздохнул и протянул ему чашку чая с бренди и медом. Мо сморщится, но отхлебнул сперва чуть-чуть, а потом разом до конца. Его быстро сморило. Криденс поднял его, потяжелевшего, пахнущего стоячей водой, и понес в ванную комнату: если Мо круглый день бродил по холоду, одними лишь медом и бренди его не согреть.

Откинувшись затылком на бортик, Мо сонно заморгал, потом с улыбкой пробормотал:

— А я видел его. Говорили, что он умер, но он мне помог.

— Кто тебе помог? — растерянно переспросил Криденс.

— Настоящее привидение, — заплетающимся языком ответил Мо. — И совсем-совсем не страшное. Оно жило в этом доме до нас. Его зовут мистер Грейвз.

* * *

Криденс ни разу не слышал, чтобы Мэри Лу молилась вслух. Видел бесчисленное количество раз: глаза ее закрыты, руки сцеплены в замок и раболепно подрагивают. Вся она, подобно сосуду с ладаном, от аккуратно уложенной прически до кончиков туфель, преисполнена благочестия. Во время месс в церкви Криденс смиренно ждал под усыпляющий голос пастора, когда на него тоже снизойдет Божья любовь. Время шло, ноги затекали, хотелось открыть глаза, а любви все не было: то ли ее заслужила лишь Мэри Лу, то ли для того чтобы узреть ее, надобно было иначе смотреть.

— Смотри сердцем и все поймешь, — однажды сказал ему пастор, но Криденс ему не поверил.

Непохоже было, чтобы Мэри Лу умела так смотреть. Если у нее и было сердце, оно было запрятано где-то очень далеко.

Малыша Мо после его таинственного ночного купания стало лихорадить. Послали за доктором, одолжив двуколку у полковника Рэкхема. Криденсу пришлось трястись по разбитой дороге. Доктор, сухощавый и желчный, но незлой человек, быстро собрал все необходимое в дорожный чемодан, с которым обходил пациентов.

То ли лекарства оказались чудодейственными, то ли малыш Мо был гораздо более крепким малышом, чем о нем думали, но к ночи жар спал. Следующим утром Мо съел добрую порцию овсянки на воде, а к обеду и вовсе повеселел. Десерта ему не дали.

Мэри Лу отправила Криденса мыть полы в оставленных на время поисков без должного внимания комнатах, а сама никак не меньше двух часов подряд провела у постели больного. Когда Криденс вернулся, потирая занемевшие от холодной воды руки, Мо смотрел так несчастно, словно предпочел бы порку длительной беседе с Мэри Лу.

Он благодарно взял леденец, который Криденс тайком от Честера спрятал в рукав старой рубашки. Мо еще тяжело вздыхал, но он всегда был сладкоежкой, его было легко отвлечь от любых бед.

Криденс выглянул за дверь, чтобы проверить, не вернется ли Мэри Лу, но ее не было. Где-то в коридорах первого этажа стучали ее каблуки. Он опустился на краешек кровати. Мо с удовольствием откусил от значительно уменьшившегося леденца, захрустел лакомством, не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд.

— Она наверняка уже сказала тебе, что так нельзя.

Мо возмущенно что-то промычал.

— Знаю, что сказала, — продолжил Криденс. — И все-таки тебе нельзя уходить одному. Здесь могут быть обманчиво мелкие лужи, размытые дождем провалы или еще что…

Мо вытащил изо рта леденец, прищурившись, возразил:

— Но я был не один!

— Послушай, Мо, насчет этого привидения, которое помогло тебе выбраться из низины. Ты же не упоминал его при Мэри Лу?

Мо гневно помотал головой:

— Ни за что. Я сказал только тебе. Он разрешил.

— Он?

Мо сердито стукнул кулачком по одеялу:

— Как можно быть таким непонятливым? Мистер Грейвз разрешил сказать тебе, когда узнал, что ты не станешь на меня сердиться.

Криденс устало провел рукой по лбу.

— Наверное, тебе это приснилось… — начал он, но тут же осекся.

Какие же глупые эти взрослые, никакого воображения — читалось во взгляде Мо. Криденс замолчал. Еще вчера он думал о том, не могли ли быть повинны в пропаже Мо фейри, но прошел целый день. Теперь это казалось невероятным — и фейри, и привидения.

— Он сказал, что на тебе его рубашка. Старая, серая, из сундука, — сказал Мо, сияя от удовольствия.

Криденс вздрогнул, невольно осмотрелся по сторонам. Малыш Мо на постели, остатки леденца на палочке в его руке, пыльный балдахин над кроватью, который придется вытрясать во дворе еще пару раз, прежде чем он станет хоть чуточку более чистым. Ни следа чужого присутствия.

Мо заметил его взгляд, снисходительно пробурчал:

— Сейчас его тут нет. Призрак не может зайти без приглашения хозяина в христианский дом.

Криденс покачал головой.

— Ну ладно, допустим, тебе и правда помог добраться до дома сам мистер Грейвз. Но почему мистер Грейвз все еще здесь, а не там, где положено быть всем… — он запнулся, но подобрать более мягкого слова не смог и смущенно договорил: — ...мертвецам?

— Он не захотел говорить мне, — обиженным тоном ответил Мо, — сказал, что я мал, а его история — не для детских ушей.

— Что насчет самой твоей прогулки? Почему ты покинул теплый дом и отправился бродить в темноте?

Мо дернул плечами и нехотя, полушепотом, признался:

— Мне показалось, что я увидел его в окне еще в первую ночь здесь, — он поднял глаза и закончил почти довольно: — И я был прав. Дом с привидением, Криденс! Мы живем в доме с привидением. Это настоящее, всамделишное приключение, как в книгах!

Мо словно ждал от Криденса радостного восклицания, а когда не дождался, снова принялся громко грызть леденец.

* * *

В последние дни все чаще заезжал полковник Рэкхем.

Криденс сперва ждал, что Мэри Лу, не слишком любившая, когда ей мешают и нарушают распорядок дня, выскажет ему свое неудовольствие, но полковник продолжал бывать у них, а Мэри Лу и не думала заговаривать с ним о чем-либо помимо погоды или общих соседей. Иногда они брали с собой на прогулку надувшегося от гордости Честера, и тот тащился за ними, стараясь подстроиться под степенный шаг полковника.

«Достойный молодой человек, ему бы быть офицером», — однажды похвалил Честера полковник и этим окончательно закрепил свое положение почетного гостя в глазах Мэри Лу. На малышей и Криденса он не смотрел.

От Мо все наконец отступились, и он больше не делал попыток куда-то отправиться в ночи. Криденс иногда ловил его в поздний час у окна, но запретить смотреть из окон ему не могла даже Мэри Лу. Со стороны казалось, Мо успокоился. О привидении он больше не говорил. Однако Криденс знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы отличать настоящее спокойствие от притворного.

Мо часто задерживался в библиотеке, хотя раньше он не слишком любил читать. Однажды после обеда, в час, когда младшие спали, а старшие воспитанники Мэри Лу, заслужившие отдых, могли урвать пару часов для себя, Криденс проследил за Мо до дальних книжных стеллажей, с которых еще не успели смести пыль.

Поджав под себя ноги в исцарапанных ботинках — сколько Мэри Лу ни пыталась отучить его от привычки пинать каждый мало-мальски интересный камень, чтобы посмотреть, что под ним, эта задача не была под силу даже ей, — Мо расположился в скрипучем пыльном кресле с большой книгой. Солнечный луч вызолачивал страницу. Криденс заглянул ему через плечо, прочитал вслух:

— Персиваль Грейвз, родился от Александра и Прозерпины Грейвзов двадцать первого ноября тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят седьмого года в графстве… Ты что, залез в фамильную историю Грейвзов?

Мо лишь опустил голову ниже, почти уткнувшись в книгу носом.

— Интересно? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Криденс. Он не собирался читать летопись чужой семьи, но Мо выглядел несчастным, его хотелось поддержать.

Мо шмыгнул носом, молча кивнул.

— Тогда подвинься. Кресло большое, места хватит и нам двоим.

И они начали читать.

Оба очнулись только к ужину, заслышав раздраженный голос Мэри Лу, потерявшей двух воспитанников. Тон ее не сулил им ничего хорошего, но оно того стоило: книга и правда оказалась интересной. Грейвзы вели свой род от одного из рыцарей короля Артура. А сейчас ветвь оказалась сломлена — не осталось ни одного потомка. Был только дом, приютивший под своей крышей тридцать мальчиков и Мэри Лу, которая этой историей вряд ли бы заинтересовалась.

— Жаль, в книге нет портрета последнего хозяина этого поместья, — задумчиво произнес Криденс, когда помогал Мо перестелить простыни перед сном.

Мо посмотрел на него с удивлением:

— Зачем тебе портрет, если можно посмотреть на него самого?

* * *

Даже когда любопытство одержало верх в схватке со здравым смыслом и малыш Мо отвел его прямиком к заброшенному колодцу, взявшись теплой ладошкой за его ладонь, Криденс ни на пенни не поверил, что увидит там настоящее привидение.

Он и не увидел. Зато услышал: сперва будто бы дыхание ветра, запутавшегося в ветках орешника. Затем негромкий монотонный гул и наконец голос — приглушенный, словно ему приходилось пробиваться сквозь невидимую стену.

Криденс вспомнил, как кричал, стоя на этом самом месте, имя Мо, а в затылок ему впивались чьи-то взгляды, и карканье ворон было похоже на хриплый смех. Едва он подумал об этом, шепот стал негромким голосом — не слишком низким, но и не высоким, обычным мужским голосом, который мог принадлежать доброму христианину, не пропускавшему ни одной воскресной службы, но уж точно не тому, кому пристало лежать в гробу, не докучая живым.

Словно расслышав его мысли, голос рассмеялся:

— Теперь ты веришь чуть сильнее и потому можешь меня слышать. Если так пойдет и дальше, сможешь меня разглядеть.

От испуга Криденс едва не выпустил руку Мо. Тот смотрел на него с тем торжеством, которое взрослые выражали вслух самодовольной фразой «я же говорил».

Голос тем временем продолжал:

— Боже мой, разве смог бы я поверить, скажи мне кто, что я настолько соскучусь по человеческой речи…

Он помолчал, потом со вздохом заметил:

— Пока этот юный джентльмен, что привел вас сюда, не заблудился в низине, я готовился провести следующую тысячу лет невидимым и немым. Кто бы мог подумать, что во всех окрестностях не найдется ни одного достаточно суеверного человека, который сумел бы разглядеть призрака у себя под носом.

К Криденсу наконец вернулось самообладание. Не зная, о чем согласно правилам этикета следует говорить с призраками в таких случаях, он неловко и немного старомодно — и это в начале двадцатого-то века! что подумает о нем мистер Грейвз? — представился:

— Криденс Бэрбоун к вашим услугам, сэр. Я сожалею, что вам пришлось провести в одиночестве целый год.

— Не стоит, — размышляя о чем-то грустном, глухо ответил мистер Грейвз: — В этом лишь моя вина. Моя да еще человека, который меня убил.

Криденс пару мгновений молчал. Мо смотрел во все глаза куда-то в тень, начинавшуюся сразу за колодцем. Чувствуя, что он еще пожалеет об этом, Криденс задал вопрос. Он просто не мог его не задать.

* * *

— Того, кто меня убил, я будто бы знал прежде, до смерти, но теперь не могу ничего вспомнить. Знаю только одно: он усмехался, стреляя в меня, но сам был белее полотна...

Чем дольше он говорил, тем яснее видел Криденс, как проступает в нескольких шагах от них с Мо тень — еще бесформенная, сизая, как дым быстро прогоревшего костра, остро пахнущая, как выжженные по осени поля.

Криденс несколько раз моргнул и начал различать размытые очертания фигуры. Он был невысоким и уставшим, этот человек, и ни капли не походил на того благодушного, пусть и странноватого старика, которого Криденс представлял себе вначале. У Персиваля Грейвза было узкое лицо и тонкие губы, но первыми Криденс заметил глаза. У настоящего мертвеца не могло быть, не должно быть таких темных глаз.

— Вы вернулись, чтобы отомстить убийце? — выпалил вдруг Мо, воинственно вскидывая кулак. — Хотите преследовать его, пока он от отчаяния не сведет счеты с жизнью?

Мистер Грейвз покачал головой — волосы у него тоже были черные, но на висках проступала седина. Тридцать девять лет, сосчитал про себя Криденс. Он умер в тридцать девять лет и целый год верил, что проведет оставшиеся дни своего посмертия в полном одиночестве. Мэри Лу говорила, Бог милосерден, но Криденс, не чувствовавший его присутствия и любви во время молитв, втайне, не решаясь признаться в этом даже себе, знал: это не так. Мо вряд ли это понимает, но он спас неприкаянную душу от безумия.

Вдалеке пробил вечерний колокол. Мистер Грейвз вздрогнул.

— На вас это действует?

— Церковные колокола? Нет, вовсе нет. И вряд ли подействуют крест и святая вода. Видите ли, я тоже христианин, — он горько усмехнулся. — Даже теперь. Вернее, теперь — особенно. Теперь я точно знаю, что после могилы есть и другая жизнь.

Они расстались за четверть мили до дома. Мистер Грейвз проводил их до изгороди, за которой дикий шиповник чуть редел, давая место высохшей и потемневшей еще в августе высокой траве.

— Не хочу рисковать, — объяснил он Мо, когда тот запротестовал. — Вдруг ваша матушка заметит что-то.

— Она нам не мать, — не по-детски мрачно поправил его Мо.

Мистер Грейвз серьезно кивнул и пообещал, что запомнит это. А потом исчез — не постепенно растворился в воздухе, как ожидал Криденс, а пропал в один миг. Только что был здесь — и вот его уже нет.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что не стоит рассказывать о мистере Грейвзе другим, — шепотом проговорил Мо. — А не то Ма прогонит его с его собственной земли.

У Мо был взгляд взрослого заговорщика. Криденсу на мгновение стало его жаль: малышу лишь восемь лет, а он уже вынужден лгать, чтобы защитить себя и других.

Мо снова в нетерпении потянул его за рукав:

— Поклянись, что не расскажешь.

Криденс чуть склонился к нему и ответил, положив правую ладонь поверх своего сердца:

— Клянусь.

Он намеревался держать свое слово до последнего.

* * *

Уже в середине ноября на графство налетели зимние ветра. Начало холодать. В доме растопили все камины, включая главный, такой большой, что в нем, как в огненной вавилонской печи, поместилось бы несколько человек.

Близнецы, обрадовавшись первому снегу, наелись его в первый же вечер и простудились. Их отселили в отдельную комнату. Три раза в день Криденс, повязав поверх рта и носа платок, носил им еду.

Честера часто принимал у себя полковник Рэкхем, и потому одевался он теперь гораздо богаче, чем прежде, а держался высокомерно — как настоящий молодой господин.

К Мэри Лу изредка заезжали соседки-трещотки, но погода и царивший в доме полумрак угнетающе действовали даже на них.

Малыш Мо все больше времени проводил на кухне, у теплой печки, а не в библиотеке. Но с собой он брал книги — чаще всего старый, распадающийся на части сборник сказок. Надо ли говорить, что любимыми его историями были те, в которых появлялись неупокоенные духи? Иногда Криденс просил его читать вслух, пока готовил ужин, и Мо с охотой выполнял его просьбу на свой лад, ухая и завывая в нужных местах.

В один из темных, совсем зимних дней Криденс закатал рукава, поставил кастрюлю на огонь. Мо мечтательно уставился в окно. Дождь то переходил в снег, то снова крупными каплями смывал все, что успело намести. Скверная погода для любого фермера, решил Криденс. Да и для призраков, если подумать, — тоже.

Грейвз не показывался с первой их встречи, но теперь, когда Криденс точно знал, что в этом поместье они не одни, он невольно оборачивался, выходя за порог дома. А перед сном, глядя на бархатный, как беззвездное небо, полог, слышал чье-то дыхание в темноте. Ему не было страшно. Даже странно не было. Он только жалел, что щедрый человек, который подарил им крышу над головой, вынужден страдать.

К ужину вернулся Честер — в пальто с меховым воротником, в новых перчатках. Наконец сели за стол. Скудная похлебка оказалась пересоленной, а жаркое чуть подгорело — у них заканчивался запас масла.

— Завтра поедешь в город за припасами, — сказала Мэри Лу, обернувшись к Криденсу.

Тот опустил взгляд и кивнул. У его пальто не было мехового воротника, а перчатки совсем износились, но спорить с ней он не смел.

Следующим утром он запрыгнул на место кучера в одолженную у полковника повозку и, удерживая поводья одной рукой, направил тягача в город. Малыш Мо, недавно пристрастившийся к чтению всего подряд, называл этого коня Мефистофелем, если рядом не было бранившей его за интерес ко всему демоническому Мэри Лу.

Мефистофель шел неторопливо, недовольно фыркал каждый раз, как Криденс его подгонял.

В городе было чуть теплее. В бакалейной лавке Криденс отогрелся и повеселел, слушая болтовню хозяйских дочек.

Лавка мясника, лавка зеленщика, лавка лудильщика — везде его узнавали, помогали донести покупки. На трое суток обещали метель и снегопад, приходилось запасаться на неделю вперед. Криденс с трудом закинул последний мешок в коляску и прикрыл дерюжной тканью, чтобы овощи и хлеб не тронули сырость и мороз.

Теперь Мефистофель вышагивал еще медленнее, всхрапывая от тяжести. Он дышал паром, но издалека казалось, будто это дым — словно огромный демонический конь впряжен в колесницу с прогнившими рессорами. Даже смешно.

На выезде с ярмарочной площади они замешкались. В последнем ряду стояла лавка со всякой всячиной, начиная с шахматных наборов и заканчивая дамскими лентами для шляп. Криденс невольно задержал взгляд на схваченной изморозью витрине. Некстати вспомнив, что на днях у мистера Грейвза день рождения — сороковой, если он правильно подсчитал, — он вдруг засмотрелся на вырезанную из красноватого дерева трубку. Принимают ли привидения подарки? Празднуют ли именины, или для них это трагический день? Какая чепуха. Он даже не знает, курил ли мистер Грейвз табак при жизни. Ну а то, что привидению курительная трубка ни к чему — это и вовсе как пить дать.

Ругая себя за глупые мысли, Криденс потянул на себя поводья. Мефистофель тряхнул головой и тронулся с места.

На полдороги к поместью ветер сменил направление, стал дуть не в спину, а в лицо. Загорелись от мороза щеки, заслезились глаза. Повозку трясло, будто она была легче перышка, а Мефистофель каждый шаг впечатывал в землю с такой силой, точно надеялся врасти в нее, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Густые, как свежие сливки, тучи расползались по всей низине.

У Криденса заледенели ноги и руки, он щурился, держа ладонь козырьком, но безрезультатно — в такой день и костер-то не увидать дальше, чем за пять шагов.

Мефистофель дернулся пару раз и увяз. Было видно, как ходит ходуном от напряжения его круп. Снег облепил тягача с головы до копыт, выбелил его черную спину. Криденс чувствовал, как его собственное едва теплое дыхание, поднимаясь вверх, мелкими кристалликами льда оседает на волосах, бровях, ресницах. Воротник пальто задубел на холоде. Рядом никого не было. Некого звать на помощь.

Он закрыл глаза. Сразу стало спокойно. К чему волноваться? Он просто проспит здесь до весны, а потом…

Его вдруг дернуло в сторону — Мефистофель громко и испуганно заржал, пытаясь уйти от чего-то, что стояло перед ним, и потянул за собой повозку. Колеса ее скрипели так, что Криденс не удивился бы, разлетись она на щепки прямо здесь. Он сильно натянул поводья, попытался докричаться до коня. Тот рванулся. Шаг, другой — вьюга била ему в грудь, но Мефистофель шел, низко склонив голову. Криденс не останавливал его, хотя догадывался, что они свернули с дороги к дому.

Через какое-то время — может, они преодолели несколько футов, а может, и целую милю, Криденс этого не знал — впереди показалось что-то темное, едва различимое в сплошной сизой пелене. Не то звериный лаз, не то пещера, пустая и полузасыпанная, достаточно крупная, чтобы ее хватило Криденсу, но не коню. Мефистофель встал рядом. Криденс держал трясущуюся от холода руку у него на шее — чтобы тот не думал, что его бросили одного.

Едва он перевел дух, как рядом возникла тень.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? — прокричал Криденс.

Ветер уносил его слова. Тень склонилась, на плечо легла невидимая полупрозрачная рука — Криденс не осязал ее в привычном смысле, но понял, что она там.

— Мистер Грейвз? — произнес он неуверенно, наугад, потом вдруг рассмеялся от облегчения: — Мистер Грейвз…

Как только буря утихла, они пустились в обратный путь: Криденс шел рядом с едва тащившим ноги Мефистофелем, который настолько устал, что не мог даже как следует испугаться призрака.

Грейвз проводил их до дома. После такой вьюги никто из домашних не стал бы разглядывать, один ли вернулся Криденс. И, подумалось Криденсу без особой печали, вернулся ли он вообще.

* * *

— Так значит, он спас вас с Мефистофелем? — в сотый раз переспросил Мо.

У него горели глаза, когда он слушал эту историю. Криденс послушно повторил все, ни о чем не умолчав. Мэри Лу он сказал, что сам выбрался из снежного капкана, но врать малышу Мо не было резона. Мо и без того считал призрака героем. Спешите видеть: героическое привидение, не жалея себя, не покладая рук, спасает детей, юношей, лошадей.

— Ну хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнул Мо, как только Криденс закончил рассказывать. Его мордашка в свете керосиновой лампы казалась особенно проказливой. — А чем мы его отблагодарим?

Криденс покрепче натянул на себя плед, пожал плечами.

— Я не уверен, что он ждет благодарности.

— Ерунда. Ма говорит, что каждый должен получить то, что ему причитается.

Криденс покачал головой:

— Не думаю, что она говорит о награде, Мо. Скорее о наказании.

Наказания — то, в чем Мэри Лу смыслила больше всего.

— Почему бы нам не пригласить его в дом? — в глазах Мо ярче вспыхнул дьявольский огонек. Криденс в очередной раз подумал, не подменили ли малыша на детеныша фейри. А Мо продолжал: — Скажем, в день его рождения? В конце концов, это ведь его дом. Мы осторожно! Ну пожалуйста, ну давай?

С этим сладким, как патока, «мы осторожно», Криденс был знаком очень давно. С него начинались все приключения Мо. Однако он вздохнул и согласился:

— Думаю, ты прав. Мы обязаны его пригласить.

Двадцать первого ноября была пятница, выдался удивительно светлый и погожий день. Под ногами похрустывал тонкий слой снега, солнце село рано, но небо оставалось чистым. Мо еще до обеда сбегал к колодцу и принес вести: мистер Грейвз с радостью примет приглашение и явится в полночь — как и положено добропорядочному привидению. В этот день рождения он совершенно никуда не спешит.

Криденс припрятал полкувшина молока и три куска пирога — для себя, для Мо и для мистера Грейвза. Вдруг тот волшебным образом на один день в году становится обычным человеком?

Мистер Грейвз так и не съел пирог, но за него управился Мо. Насытившись, он быстро уснул, свернувшись в калачик. Криденс накрыл его своей курткой, подошел поближе к окну чердака. Грейвз сидел в небольшой нише в стене.

— Скоро станет еще холоднее. Оставайтесь здесь. Ма сюда не заглядывает. Говорит, что не хочет дышать пылью, но скорее всего она просто боится, что я вымел не всех пауков.

— Все в порядке, — заверил его мистер Грейвз, не отводя взгляда от залитого лунным светом газона перед воротами. — Прошлую зиму я пережил легко.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — упрямо повторил Криденс. — Это ведь и ваш дом. Иначе выходит, что мы вас выгнали.

Так и получилось, что Персиваль Грейвз — на самом деле лишь призрак Персиваля Грейвза, бледная тень его души, но для Криденса он был все равно что живой — поселился на чердаке, где в печных трубах волком выл ветер.

Криденс и малыш Мо ходили туда по ночам, чаще по очереди — чтобы иметь возможность вовремя предупредить друг друга об опасности, если Мэри Лу вдруг решит зайти проверить мальчиков в неурочный час. Однако дни и ночи проходили спокойно, им никто не мешал.

Малышу Мо Грейвз рассказывал сказки, что слышал некогда от своей няни-ирландки: про лепреконов и фей, про всадников Дикой Охоты, которым лучше не попадаться на глаза. С Криденсом они вели совсем иные разговоры. Грейвз устраивался на своем излюбленном месте у окна, а Криденс — ближе к теплой кирпичной кладке печной трубы. Больше всего он любил слушать о других странах, в которых бывал мистер Грейвз.

Оказалось, несмотря на знатное имя и достаток, позволявший не работать, мистер Грейвз раньше служил при посольствах разных государств. Помимо их родного туманного края он видел сотни других, чужих: пустыни и степи, тропические леса и луга, реки, океаны, моря.

Говорил он и о своей семье — совсем небольшой, только он да родители, которые давно уже умерли. Говорил о том, что всегда хотел завести свою, но не успел, и на всякий случай, по совету своего поверенного, который позже стал его душеприказчиком, составил завещание, отписав все тем, кто с детства был лишен того, что было у него.

Не говорил только об одном: о том, как умер. Криденс не спрашивал, но чувствовал, что ему нужно знать. Он терпеливо ждал.

* * *

— Как думаешь, — спросил однажды малыш Мо, задумчиво кусая палец, в котором застряла заноза, — почему он стал таким? Какое-то неправильное получилось привидение. Никого не пугает, до того, как мы его пригласили, не мог даже в дом зайти. Всем известно: призраки только и делают, что гремят цепями и сводят живых в могилу, а мистер Грейвз меня спас. Ему никто не рассказал, как нужно себя вести после смерти?

Криденс со вздохом перебил его:

— Ну-ка не вертись, если не хочешь ходить с занозой и дальше.

Мо угрюмо замолчал, потом, не выдержав, начал покачивать ногой.

— Наверное, у привидений есть свои профсоюзы. И вечерние школы для тех, кто еще не научился пугать людей до седых волос. А может, его пытались учить, но он не хотел? Как я с арифметикой? Это ведь такая скука, что проще сразу умереть, чем высчитывать, сколько долей яблока осталось у Джона, а сколько — у Элли.

Криденс наконец сумел подцепить занозу и быстро ее вытащил. Он наловчился обрабатывать ранки и ушибы, порезы и ссадины — спасибо близнецам и их неистощимому любопытству, а также привычке совать свои слишком длинные носы туда, где эти носы того и гляди чем-нибудь прищемит.

Мо громко ойкнул и обиженно уставился на свои пыльные ботинки. Его бы воля — он бы дни напролет допытывался у Криденса о самых разных вещах.

— Мистер Грейвз добр к нам, вот и все, — ответил он, вручив Мо лакричную палочку, оставшуюся после посещения города, чтобы тот не дулся. — Он мог бы зайти в дом и напугать нас всех до смерти. Однако не стал.

* * *

На исходе зимы холмы, окружавшие дом, казались мохнатыми боками спящих доисторических чудовищ, которые оголились, едва сошел снег. Когда Мо не сидел в наказание в углу спальни и не выполнял домашнюю работу, он скакал по ним так резво, словно надеялся их пробудить.

В конце марта в поместье распахнули настежь и промыли до блеска все окна. Там, где раньше пахло пылью и мышами, снова поселились свежесть и чистота. Ночью было особенно хорошо слышно, как по всей низине звенят ручьи. В самых сырых местах вода доходила до пояса.

К апрелю снова воспрянул духом поникший в холода шиповник. Криденс ждал первых цветов, чтобы нарвать букет и поставить в обеденной зале. В мае земля задышала теплом. В полдень, когда Мэри Лу обыкновенно отправлялась под руку с Честером на обед к полковнику и потому некоторое время не могла никого наказать, было очень приятно лежать прямо на траве.

Мистер Грейвз вернулся в сад — говорил, что весенними ночами ему становится душно и муторно под своей прежней крышей. Мо часто ходил его навестить и тянул Криденса за собой, пару раз даже прятал под пиджаком сворованную из подвала бутылку лимонада и один-другой бутерброд. Криденс сперва сопротивлялся — неловко вот так приходить в гости, если тебя не ждут, — но вскоре прекратил.

Мистер Грейвз улыбался, стоило им только ступить на ведущую к колодцу тропинку, и, казалось, всегда был им рад.

В июле Мо неожиданно завел себе друзей среди внуков полковника, приехавших на каникулы — Мэри Лу сочла их вполне приличными детьми, — и Криденс продолжил навещать мистера Грейвза один.

У него не было друзей прежде, и потому он не знал, можно ли считать это дружбой. Смущало и то, что мистер Грейвз был вдвое старше него. А вот про то, что мистер Грейвз, в отличие от него самого, уже два года как умер, Криденс и думать забыл.

Ему нравилось не только слушать мистера Грейвза, но и рассказывать о себе. Тот редко смотрел Криденсу в глаза, но было заметно, что он все запоминает.

В особенно жаркий погожий день, скинув пиджак, Криденс остался в одной рубашке. Он вспомнил, что рубашка изначально принадлежала не ему, лишь когда заметил взгляд.

— Простите, я не подумал. Это же ваше, из сундука…

Мистер Грейвз с едва заметной улыбкой его остановил :

— Мне она ни к чему. Похоже, остаток жизни, вернее, смерти я прохожу так. Хорошо хоть, что призрачный костюм не может порваться или протереться на коленях и локтях.

Криденс впервые внимательно всмотрелся в то, во что мистер Грейвз был одет: черный костюм, светлая рубашка, пальто, шарф, ботинки.

— Вам не бывает жарко? — он замялся, чувствуя, что сболтнул не то, что следовало бы, и договорил совсем неуверенно: — Сегодня солнце такое горячее, будто его раскалили в адской печи...

— Мне всегда холодно. К тому же, я не могу избавиться от этой одежды. Хотел бы, но не могу. Меня в ней похоронили. Она скрывает рану, от которой я умер. Прямо здесь, под ребром.

Криденс прикусил язык. Как вышло, что он ни разу не заходил в семейный склеп Грейвзов, стоявший в отдалении? Как вышло, что он ни разу не задумался о том, что мистер Грейвз лежит там?

— Мне жаль, что с вами это случилось, — произнес он наконец, опустив глаза. — Если бы я мог чем-то помочь…

— Мне уже не поможешь. Людям, которых я прежде считал друзьями, нужно было, чтобы меня не стало. Им не нужны были мои деньги или мой дом — только чтобы я исчез. И тогда я исчез, — он невесело хмыкнул, — но, как видишь, не насовсем.

Криденс заставил себя посмотреть на него:

— И все же, если бы я мог…

— Ты правда готов исполнить мою просьбу? Любую? Даже неприятную?

Криденс упрямо тряхнул головой, чувствуя, как леденеют кончики пальцев, но кивнул. Только сейчас он впервые по-настоящему испугался. Что, если просьба мистера Грейвза будет так ужасна, что ради ее исполнения Криденсу придется навечно запятнать свою душу? Он не собирался спрашивать вслух, но слова сами собой вылетели изо рта:

— Вы желали бы, чтобы я нашел его? Нашел человека, который вас убил?

Мистер Грейвз посмотрел на него как-то странно — будто хотел, но не мог отвести взгляд — и поспешил его разуверить:

— Это не твоя судьба и не твоя вражда. Я не стану убивать его чужими руками, тем более — твоими. То, о чем я хотел бы попросить тебя — лишь тебя, Мо для этого слишком мал, — непростая задача. И ты всегда можешь отказаться.

Чуть успокоившись, Криденс возразил:

— Но я уже пообещал.

Мистер Грейвз молчал очень долго. Потом, разомкнув губы, произнес:

— В таком случае тебе придется найти в резной шкатулке, некогда принадлежавшей моей матери, что запрятана где-то в доме, серебряный медальон. В нем отрезанная прядь моих волос. Когда я впервые покидал этот дом, собираясь на войну по приказу короля, мать срезала мои волосы и попросила местную старуху-ведунью заговорить медальон так, чтобы моя душа всегда могла вернуться домой, даже если я погибну в чужих землях.

— И это все?

Мистер Грейвз покачал головой и, нахмурившись, продолжил:

— Это лишь первая часть. Потом тебе придется пойти в склеп и опустить медальон под надгробие. Я помогу его отодвинуть — эти призрачные руки мало на что способны, но по неведомой причине в семейном склепе ко мне ненадолго возвращается сила. Потом ты прочитаешь молитву, и я уйду. Я уйду навсегда.

* * *

Они выбрали безлунную ночь, единственным источником света была лампа. Криденс никому не сказал, что идет в семейный склеп Грейвзов, — даже малышу Мо.

— Только не смотри, — предупредил его мистер Грейвз, отодвигая плиту. — Не хочу, чтобы ты увидел мои кости и гниющую плоть. Да и сам я не хочу смотреть. Прошло полтора года. Запах, должно быть, невыносим для тебя.

Криденс помотал головой и разжал руку — медальон упал на грудь тела, которое лежало внутри.

Он не солгал: запаха он отчего-то не чувствовал. Вблизи от многих поколений мертвецов, покоившихся за тяжелой витой оградой, под неподъемными плитами бледно-розового мрамора, ему было не по себе, но еще в нем просыпался странный, нездоровый азарт: он спустился в царство смерти и намеревался выйти из него невредимым.

Будто герои древнегреческого мифа, они с мистером Грейвзом стояли в царстве тьмы: слабый человек и призрак по левую руку от него. Кто кого спас? Кто кого оберегал? Криденс больше не знал.

В нескольких дюймах от него лежали кости того, кто за последние полгода стал для него не просто собеседником, но кем-то почти родным. И вот теперь, прямо сейчас, он, Криденс, в последний раз помолится за эту неприкаянную душу. Надгробная плита вернется на место. Тело и дух наконец станут одним.

Не будет больше ни зимних ночей на чердаке рядом с нагретой от печи стенкой, ни весенних пикников с Мо, ни летних прогулок, ни осенних бесед в заросшем саду. Не будет ничего. Мистер Грейвз уйдет туда, где ему будет если не хорошо, то хотя бы спокойно.

Криденс знал, что возненавидел бы себя за это потом, но он едва не сбежал. Лишь в последний момент одумался: вспомнив, как на лице мистера Грейвза, когда они обсуждали план, еще до того, как Криденс нашел медальон в вещах Мэри Лу, появилось незнакомое выражение. Словно в его сердце впервые разгоралась надежда.

Молитва вышла короткой, скомканной, хотя Криденс старался тянуть время и выговаривал не спеша: «Пепел к пеплу, прах к праху. Ты взят от земли и должен снова ею стать…»

Прежде чем произнести «аминь», он остановился, сглатывая по-сухому — отчаянно хотелось пить, и ресницы отчего-то были мокрыми. Сердце заходилось в груди. Ну вот и все, подумалось ему. Это было хорошее дело, по-христиански праведное дело, с этим согласилась бы даже Мэри Лу. Но отчего же тогда так трудно было заставить себя договорить?

Мистер Грейвз приблизился нечеловечески легким шагом, мягко сказал:

— Думаю, настало время, когда я должен поблагодарить тебя за все. Без вас с Мо я стал бы таким же безумным призраком, как Алый Барон в заброшенном крыле королевского замка в одной из стран, где мне довелось служить. Надеюсь, Мо не обидится из-за того, что я не попрощался с ним лично.

Криденс все смотрел, смотрел — там, где прежде он с трудом мог рассмотреть лишь неясную тень, сейчас стоял человек. Бледный, уставший, но почти живой: теплые темные глаза, тонкие губы, на которых в последнее время все чаще появлялась едва заметная улыбка. Он всегда был честен с Криденсом, хоть и чересчур мрачен. Он был, он стал для него…

— Ну вот и все, — проговорил мистер Грейвз с деланной радостью в голосе.

Криденс научился различать ее. Настоящая звучала совсем не так. Он кивнул, послушно открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но мистер Грейвз в последнее мгновение его перебил:

— Я надеюсь лишь на то, что однажды и ты сможешь обрести свободу и станешь счастливее, чем теперь.

Криденсу показалось, что до его правой щеки дотронулась рука — снова это странное, невесомое прикосновение, он ощущал его, хотя понимал, что этого не может быть. Потом ладонь мистера Грейвза стала теплее. Лоб, левая щека, губы. Криденс зажмурился еще крепче и произнес совсем тихо:

— Аминь.

* * *

Его двадцатый день рождения выпал на самую жаркую неделю сентября. Вокруг дома на холме на много миль золотились поля. От зноя изнывал даже Честер. Это он уговорил Мэри Лу разрешить старшим мальчикам ходить днем на реку.

Младшие — Бобби, Стюарт и малыш Мо — оставались в тени дома. Криденс часто садился рядом с ними на траву и, глядя в вылинявшее небо, что-нибудь сочинял на ходу: истории про города и страны, про океаны и моря, которых никогда не видел, никогда не знал.

Мо долго дулся из-за того, что ему не позволили в последний раз увидеть мистера Грейвза, но со временем сменил гнев на милость, а потом и вовсе показалось, что забыл.

Все пошло своим чередом. Только иногда Криденсу было сложно заставить себя подняться ради уборки на чердак. Сам он все помнил — не смог бы забыть, даже если бы очень постарался. Память представлялась ему невидимой цепью, обвившейся вокруг груди. Порой он просыпался ночью и бродил по дому, больше не страшась наказаний Мэри Лу.

На душе было тяжело. Он не всегда мог разобраться, из-за чего именно — то ли так действовала духота сентябрьских ночей, то ли у него в сердце застряла толстая и длинная иголка. Обычно ее не замечаешь, но стоит сделать одно неосторожное движение — и тупая, безжалостная боль окатывает с макушки до пят.

* * *

Зима началась незаметно — под ноябрьской луной прокралась в дом с одним из осенних сквозняков. В сорок первую годовщину со дня рождения мистера Грейвза Криденс зашел в склеп, с трудом отворив заржавевшую тяжелую дверь. Там было так, как и должно быть в склепах: тихо и темно. Никто не тревожил мертвецов. Криденс пожалел, что не догадался засушить цветы шиповника с лета. Можно было бы положить их на голый камень: последний дар ушедшей на небеса душе. Он постоял над надгробием с полчаса и ушел, твердо обещая себе, что не вернется. Едва затянувшиеся раны не стоит бередить.

Месяц декабрь ворвался в графство, как законный и долгожданный хозяин, а с собой принес необычайно тоскливое даже по приютским меркам Рождество. Месяц январь был мертвым — как сизая наледь на садовых дорожках, как острая крошка, которую охапками бросала в лицо метель. Криденс скучал, но хуже всего было даже не это. Он не мог ни с кем говорить о том, что чувствовал, и от этого в сердце проворачивалась игла. Мистер Грейвз, сэр Персиваль Грейвз, в доме которого они жили, словно и вовсе никогда не ходил по этой земле. Только Криденс знал правду.

В феврале раньше, чем обычно, стали чуть светлее вечера. Честер теперь очень часто пропадал в городе. Мэри Лу по-прежнему благоволила к полковнику Рэкхему, и его внимание чуть смягчило ее нрав. А малыш Мо будто стал третьим близнецом: из некогда необщительного мальчика он окончательно превратился в такого же непоседу и шалопая, как Стюарт и Бобби.

Изредка на чай заезжал судья, и Криденсу почему-то казалось, что своей добротой тот пытается искупить чью-то ошибку.

В марте тронулся с места лед на реке. Малыш Мо и близнецы, пользуясь невнимательностью Честера и частым отсутствием Мэри Лу, стали убегать к озеру, которое, словно идеально круглая бездонная чаша, располагалось в низине. Криденс пробовал и предупреждать их, и запирать двери на ключ, но у него оставалось на попечении двадцать шесть других мальчиков: за всеми, как ни пытайся, не уследишь.

Однажды вечером, в воскресенье, его едва не сбили с ног заплаканные, серые от страха близнецы.

— Что случилось?

Они заговорили одновременно:

— Это малыш Мо! Он провалился в полынью, у берега лед казался прочным, и мы решили одним глазом посмотреть на спящих рыб…

Криденс бросился из дома, не дослушав, только напоследок крикнул им, чтобы бежали к полковнику и не смели ходить на озеро без него. На Криденса будто вылился ушат холодной воды. В ушах стучало, от быстрого бега закололо в боку. Он издалека заметил место пролома. О сизую корку льда билась черная вода.

Прошел целый миг, прежде чем показалась голова малыша Мо. Тот цеплялся за кромку, пытаясь подтянуться, но руки соскальзывали, не могли удержаться за край.

Криденс подлетел к Мо, начал оглядываться по сторонам, проклиная себя за недогадливость: нужно было захватить веревку или длинную палку из дома. А где ее взять сейчас? От берега до полыньи тянулись длинные трещины — словно корни ледяного дерева кровожадно старались захватить каждого человека, что приблизится к воде.

Криденс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, на ходу сбросил шапку, потом лег и пополз. Живот кололо и обжигало, словно полз он по наждачной бумаге. Криденс посильнее сцепил зубы и постарался равномерно распределить вес. Он не мог произнести ни слова, чтобы ободрить Мо: лед бы лопнул и от вдоха. Да и вряд ли Мо его услышит. Он совсем выбился из сил.

Когда Криденс наконец до него добрался, маленькая ладонь показалась ему холоднее снега. Он схватил Мо за ворот рубашки, с ужасом услышав, как трещит готовая порваться ткань. Криденс держал его, не решаясь тянуть на себя: так они погибли бы вдвоем. Но губы Мо сделались совсем синими. Он не открывал глаза. Тогда Криденс впервые за долгое время обратился мыслями к милосердной Деве Марии. Забрал воротник Мо покрепче в кулак и медленно пополз назад, чуть приставая на коленях и локтях, чтобы затащить это тяжелое тело, когда-то казавшееся ему невесомым, на тонкую корку.

Дева Мария, должно быть, услышала его — впервые за много лет.

Они добрались до берега. Криденс постарался затолкать Мо наверх, но мокрая одежда быстро смерзлась и прихватилась. Он снова дернул Мо. Тот прохрипел, не открывая глаза:

— Если я умру и стану как мистер Грейвз, обещай, что пустишь меня в дом…

Криденс чувствовал, как по лицу струится вода — то ли слезы, то ли пот, то ли растаявшая ледяная крошка.

— Только посмей умереть!

Он знал, что скоро должны появиться полковник и его сыновьями. Осталось чуть-чуть, и Мо будет спасен. Они оба будут спасены. Лед под животом был гораздо более скользким, чем прежде, сквозь одежду, подтачивая его, просачивалось тепло. Что-то громко хрустнуло, берег накренился — на самом деле, понял Криденс, это лопнул и накренился лед. Отчаянным рывком он вытолкнул Мо на берег.

А сам выбраться не успел.

Чувствуя, как над головой смыкаются темные воды, Криденс на мгновение решил, что слышит чей-то голос. Его будто бы кто-то звал. Его будто бы кто-то ждал.

* * *

Смерть оказалась похожа на рождение, только вместо появления на свет из теплого материнского чрева он оказался выброшен в холодную пустоту. Он не понимал, темно ли вокруг или он просто не может открыть глаза. Да и есть ли у него глаза, если он теперь бесплотный дух?

Криденс закашлялся, попытался сделать вдох и только тогда осознал: он наверняка умер, а значит, впредь ему нет нужды дышать.

Ему было уже не так холодно. Криденс сделал усилие и открыл глаза. Были сумерки. Сколько часов прошло? А может, дней? Лет? Он лежал прямо на воде, но не так, как человек. Вода не омывала его, а, соприкасаясь с размытыми границами тела, становилась частью него самого.

— Встань, — проговорили рядом с ним.

— И иди? — он засмеялся. Ему вдруг стало легко.

Криденс с невероятной быстротой поднялся на ноги, с сожалением заметил, что штаны и пиджак порвались, открыв странно мерцавшее тело. Одежду уже не сменить, он знал. Придется до скончания века ходить в рванье. Но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.

Криденс поднял глаза на говорившего. Это был мистер Грейвз — такой же, каким его помнил Криденс. А может, и не совсем такой. Чуть печальнее, чем он был в их последнюю встречу.

— Почему вы здесь? — спросил Криденс, негромко, не вполне еще доверяя своему голосу. — Вы должны были исчезнуть навсегда.

Мистер Грейвз пожал плечами:

— Похоже, душа может привязываться не только к предметам, но и к людям. Моя вот во второй раз зависла где-то между небом и землей и решила подождать твою. Но я надеялся, что ждать придется долго, не меньше семидесяти лет. Ты слишком поторопился.

— Теперь я не смогу увидеть Мо?

— Не знаю, — покачал головой мистер Грейвз. — Хотел бы я сказать тебе, но я правда не знаю. Может быть, он и не заметит тебя. Но ты сам его точно увидишь. Он невредим. Если хочешь, можем пойти к нему прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, — ответил Криденс и опустил смущенный взгляд на отказавшиеся слушаться его полупрозрачные ноги. — Но сперва мне нужно заново научиться перемещаться из одного места в другое — так, как это делают призраки.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь побыть один? — внимательно посмотрев на него, спросил мистер Грейвз. — К этому непросто привыкнуть. Я пойму, если ты захочешь отдохнуть от меня.

Но Криденс ему решительно возразил:

— Ну уж нет. Теперь мы останемся здесь вместе, мистер Грейвз.

И вышло так, как он и сказал: они остались вместе.

* * *

С переездом любезно вызвался помочь полковник Рэкхем. Он же дал денег на ремонт церкви святой Марии Магдалины — это благодаря ему дети могли вернуться в свой прежний дом. Злые языки уверяли, что вдовец на старости лет будто бы решил приударить за Мэри Лу.

Дом, отписанный приюту Персивалем Грейвзом, они покинули ровно через полтора года после того, как въехали туда: двадцать девять мальчиков-сирот в возрасте от девяти до восемнадцати и их набожная покровительница со своим помощником. Тело тридцатого, двадцатилетнего Криденса, который утонул в полынье, искали все, начиная почтальонами и заканчивая главным судьей графства, да так и не нашли.

В день отъезда Мо в последний раз погладил лоснившийся бок Мефистофеля, впряженного в скрипучую повозку, которую до небес нагрузили всяческим скарбом. Долго-долго он не соглашался никуда уезжать и, уставившись за кусты орешника, все махал кому-то. Потом, устав ждать, за ним пришел Честер и забрал малыша с собой.

Мэри Лу, согласно дарственной грамоте имевшая право перепродать поместье, отчего-то не стала с этим спешить. Сердобольные соседки утверждали, это из-за того, что она никак не может поверить в то, что ее приемного сына больше нет. Истина была гораздо прозаичнее: Мэри Лу надеялась выручить за поместье хорошие деньги и ждала, пока ей предложат достойную цену.

Со временем трагедия забудется, а вот дом останется стоять — все такой же красивый и мрачный дом, который едва видно из-за кустов душистого шиповника и жимолости. Дом с историей, дом, стоящий между таинственных, поросших дроком холмов. Дом с невидимыми человеческому взгляду призраками, гулявшими по саду среди цветов.

Со временем их силуэты начнут истончаться и сливаться один с другим. И тогда они наконец обретут покой.


End file.
